Untainted Hidden Face
by TheBlackReaper
Summary: Behind that visor Jetfire was revealed, he had the most beautiful face, what does his rivalry Starscream think about it? And when he becomes Skyshadow as a Deception gathering information. What happens with a face that attracts everyone affection for him?
1. Behind that Visor

In this Story, involves with **slashy** moments if you know what i mean. Seriously! Other then that there is **b****oyxboy content**or should i say **mechxmech** contents in here. Don't read, you don't have too! Plus you just might find some grammer mistakes, so sorry about that.**  
**Cybertron Style, main pairing Starscream & Jetfire.That is all.

**---  
**

**Untainted Hidden Face**

**Chapter 1**

**Behind That Visor**

It was raining. Starscream never knew that, he stood out there letting the rain drip on him. He slowly remembered what had happened yesterday, it was like any other day, his two seekers and him flying about till they found themselves some autobots to trash.

"Get them!" They were wild ones, those seekers firing away on the harmless autobots; soon a set of three of warrior autobots had appeared to help. Starscream was indeed impression of who it was…

Jazz a racecar adviser of his commander side, alone with sonic wave blasters to play with.

Hotshot was another racecar, who speed was rated remarkable.

And finally Jetfire, top-ranked flyer was placed for the 2nd commander of the Autobots culture.

Starscream was totally gonna enjoy this, especially the one, he usually fight with appeared. Jetfire headed straight for him, Starscream smiled. He was thy only one that was his match. They flew circling each other, both wanted to have of piece of each other minds. As Jazz and Hotshot was accompanied by Skywarp and Thundercracker, the two best flyers won't have to worry about inferring. Jetfire was jammed against his chest, where Starscream hit hard. Feeling too much of this throbbing, Jetfire back down and flew off, escaping his battle with Starscream. This was first, Starscream followed, no one say no to the supreme 2nd commander. It was funny that both were 2nd commanders, promotion by their own masters, high-ranked, Starscream grew jealously that he never had been first at all but this wasn't the time. Jetfire managed to land, safely to the ground, not to good of a spot to rest, he was wide opened. Starscream ranged his missiles, targeting him. Jetfire couldn't help the best, as he was fired at. He survived the blast, as Starscream came down before him. Jetfire was strayed along the ground, as Starscream came to him, and clutched his neck. Jetfire choked as he was forced to seat up.

"This fight was disappointing…why did you back down, autobot?" He asked firmly and angrily, Jetfire never replied, he was badly hurt and didn't want to tell Starscream the reason why. Starscream was lucky. He gets to suffer him, with no one to save him so he did what he pleases to do. Jetfire gasped, as the grip held tighter, Starscream was enjoying this to much, he wanted to make him suffer more. So as he stared within that red visor of his, it accidentally became deactivate. In his surprise, Jetfire couldn't look any better behind that mask, his face pure, full with life. Starscream couldn't believe he looked so beautiful. As he watched his golden optics blinked couple of times, Starscream drew him closer, for some reason his spark wanted him too. Jetfire was shocked, wide-eye, he couldn't believe what Starscream was doing. Starscream couldn't believe it either, he wanted more so he deepens it, Jetfire begin to shudder, finally letting go, Starscream catches his breath after a long passion kiss, he didn't believe what he had done to the poor puzzled autobot. Finally Jetfire got to his senses, since his grip had loosened around his neck for the kiss. He pushed Starscream away from him. He was scared. He didn't know what Starscream wanted for him. He just couldn't consider that Starscream would do such a thing. Jetfire tried escaping but with the injuries, he had, he fallen, barely moving.

"Help me Primus…" Jetfire called, he knew Starscream was coming for him again, he did. He scooped down to his arm, pulling him up, holding him close. Jetfire shivered, he didn't want to know what Starscream would do next. But in his mind, what should he do next? But right he was trying to solve the reason, why did he kiss an autobot? That was uncertain for sure. Starscream grip his arm around the back of his waist, unwilling to let go, it was like he was swore to protect the one he loved. Love, that was nonsense to Starscream or so he consideration soon Jetfire had finally had enough of this all nonsense.

"Let me go!" He manages to slip a hand to his face, hard and cold smack. Starscream was astonish of all this, Jetfire was soon released free from his arm grip. He placed a hand over the side of his head and reactive his masquerade visor, he ran off with the left of his injuries still unstable. This was indeed a surprise to Starscream. Love…? There no such thing, to a Decepticon who only cares for himself.

Starscream reopened his optics, looking up at the teary sky that continues to drop. "Jetfire…" He huffed; his cold breath cooled thy air.

Far where he was, Jetfire rested, re-demanding of the point of his injuries, but he was awoken rudely as Hotshot came in. This was news, to the flyer…Hotshot had being asking Jetfire questions since yet right after the incident with Starscream. Jetfire carefully listened.

"How are your wounds?"

"Fine…"

"How about I get you a cup of energon?"

"No…"

"Do you want more time to rest?"

"That would be nice…"

"Do you know what happen to you between Starscream?" That was totally out stand question, Jetfire quickly seat up and gave sharp dagger glare over the light blue bot. In Jetfire optics it burned, Hotshot knew it, he shouldn't have asked. "Just asking…!" He recalled, calmly the flyer down.

"How would you know…?" Jetfire asked deeply, Hotshot didn't know what to answer but he tried his best by being honest.

"I saw you and Starscream, kissing. How long ago were you…?" Jetfire had cut his sentence off completely.

"WE NOT DATING!" He snapped the younger one who was shocked. But he apologies his commander, Jetfire sighed with relief. Both became quiet, as Hotshot found another question to ask, that safe to ask at least.

"So you are able to remove your visor?" Jetfire slightly looked at him, he whined as he deactivates his mask.

"There you go…" He recalled looking down, Hotshot studied his features, talk about attractive. Hotshot smiled.

"You look pretty." He responded, Jetfire slightly glance at Hotshot sweet smile. He didn't seem to mind of his face. But that was embarrassing compliant, he given him.

"Don't embarrass yourself, Hotshot. It gives our team a bad name." Jetfire recalled as Hotshot frown with a bit steam.

"Sure, sure, whatever…" He turns around to face the door, slightly he turn back to Jetfire, who was staring out the window where it was raining. "Now don't let that pretty face get damaged by the elements." He ordered, Jetfire circuit, close mouth laughed. At least Hotshot got him feeling better, he departed. Then Jetfire reactive his mask hoping no one else, comes in to see his actual countenance.

"Starscream…that idiot…"

---

Jess: "Finally a chapter done already!" She looked away and spotted Jetfire reading what she written.

Jetfire: "How come i'm the uke in this story?" Jess smirked.

Jess: "Because, your cuter and i like Starscream over you instead." He wondered.

Jetfire: "What do you mean by that?"

Jess: "Ask Starscream, he'll tell all about it." She snickered evilly.


	2. Turn Sides

**Chapter 2**

**Turn Sides**

"Starscream, I detected Autobots within five miles from here, shall we interrupt them?" Thundercracker asked his seeker leader, all three of the flyers speeded across the sky as the red seeker smirked.

"Sure why not…I dying with boredom, let get them brothers!" He speeded as they all transformed in vehicle fashion. Starscream couldn't wait to see to Jetfire again or so he hope he was there. There were screaming, as many non-fighter autobots scrambled within the area, the seekers were totally enjoying their fun. That until they came, Hotshot transformed and fired his blaster at the seekers, Jazz burst his music that reacted into sonic waves, the seekers were attached to the sound, knocking them of confusion in their circuits. The three of them had no choice but land, they did, and soon Hotshot and Jazz had easier shots at them. This was indeed a surprise, where is he? Thought Starscream, his little lover bot wasn't here fighting. It's only been three days after that kiss incident; he had lots of time to restore his wounds. This cause Starscream a little disappointed.

"Hey seekers…!" Starscream widen with surprise, he did come after all. "Have a taste of my missiles!" Jetfire recalled as he fired three missiles at the seekers. Starscream and Skywarp managed to dodge the two missiles that were heading for them, not Thundercracker though. He was hit, Jetfire shouted approval that he was able to hit one. Starscream smirked as it was his chance to get him; he dived leaving Skywarp to assist his brother. Jetfire saw it coming. He transformed and went for a go, the two flyers in vehicle mode, fly off of the scenery as for Hotshot and Jazz deal with thy other two seekers.

Starscream had fired his missiles to lovely bot, Jetfire was hit as he crashed landed to the ground, and he was able to alter back to his robotic mode. Weaken, Jetfire was able to stand and move, Starscream followed. But to some reason, Jetfire couldn't fly as he noticed the damn seeker had busted his wing. Desperate, he ran as Starscream soaring above followed. Upon the cliff, Jetfire stopped before he went any further to the depths of his death. He was cornered and trapped as Starscream found him. The seeker landed and glances upon the damaged flyer. "Don't you got other things to do, Starscream? Like skipping in flowers for fun…?" Jetfire recalled jokily.

"That's probably more of your type." Starscream replied as he walked towards him, Jetfire couldn't go forward or backwards either way, he's in trouble. Starscream finally approached him, face to face. Jetfire hesitated as Starscream reached for his face. Starscream managed to deactivate his visor mask, as Jetfire frighten. "Why do you hide your face?" Starscream asked this was the second time he'll get to see his gorgeous features. Jetfire just knew his untainted face would cause a problem but he didn't except this kind of problem.

"So you guys won't be so attached to me!" He protested. Starscream had his plain astonishment in his eyes. Jetfire had shut his eyes, so he couldn't watch Starscream could be thinking that when Starscream reached his hand upon his cheek, Jetfire gaze upon Starscream actions.

"Sure it attracts others, but how can you hide such beauty…?" Jetfire was startled as Starscream lower in and capture his lips. Jetfire struggled of the hold, as he managed to break free. But accidentally, he backtracks and fallen over the cliff, Starscream was shocked. Luckily, fate had caused Jetfire hang on the edge. Starscream looked over the flyer bot holding on.

"What are you waiting for?" Jetfire yelled, he knows Starscream enjoys his killings of Autobots death the last thousands years but as Starscream watched, he wouldn't dare to do it. Jetfire noticed he was hesitating, he looked below him. Quite a long drop, for a damaged flyer that can't fly by the moment that when he loss his grip, a certain death was coming for him and he knew it. But to his amazement, a hand had captured his wrist, Starscream was.

Why? Why would a top-ranked Decepticon care for a mere lowly Autobot? Jetfire thought, he doesn't know. First he thought, Starscream gonna let him go after he hold him so he could see the last of his suffering face but he didn't he hang on. Soon finally Starscream found the strength to pull him back up but in the process Jetfire landed upon him. They both blinked their optics looking at each other. Jetfire lifted himself off of him, he sat beside him confused and humiliated. "Why wouldn't you let go…?" Starscream carefully looked at him, he was looking back, and at least his face was unscratched.

"Because that face would be such a waste…" Starscream complicated, Jetfire slightly flushed with red.

"I'm not pretty…" He recalled, drowning his feelings. Starscream heave a sigh.

"Really now, give me another reason that I won't let go."

"Because you like how I am." Jetfire spoken out, Starscream blushed red this time. Jetfire couldn't believe what he said either, it was plain weird.

"Well…that could be true…" Jetfire perked up what he said, Starscream replied with a smile along. Jetfire blushed slightly. "You know…" Jetfire looked back at the seeker who was looking up the sky. "I want to know you better, would you allow me too?" Jetfire thought it for a moment; he did save him so he wanted to repay him.

"Sure…I appreciate what you done." Jetfire responded shyly, Starscream smiled.

"From saving you or busting your wing up…?" He recalled, Jetfire assume it was joke and it was.

"Both." He replied with a smile, Starscream shyly looked away blushing. He couldn't believe how cute, he was when he smile without his visor mask. He wanted it so badly, another kiss he means but he wanted to start this relationship slow and easy for both of them.

"Jetfire, we need you!" They both heard that cry, from Jazz. Jetfire got up and looked down to Starscream.

"I guess I have to go." He started to move but a hand had captured his wrist, he looked back seeing those red eyes of his. "Starscream…" he shushed, the Decepticon seeker looked darling at him.

"We'll meet again, right?" Jetfire smiled and slightly nodded.

"But of course." Starscream loosen his grip, Jetfire went away, receiving his mask back on. There was more then meet thy eye, in that Autobot, Starscream had thought, as he waited for while, he was blushing.

"Starscream…help!" He heard and followed.

That day, Starscream along the rest of his two seekers flew off but before he left, he looked back to Jetfire once more and smiled. Then he was gone, Jetfire sighed with relief, and formed a smile. Hotshot knew all about this already, but didn't like one bit of it.

They all raced home, upon the Autobots headquarters, Hotshot couldn't keep this secret anymore. As he approached his commander quarters, Optimus had viewed demanding of figuring something out. A strategy, he marched out his quarters, where he seen Hotshot there at his door. Hotshot was startled when the door had slide opened.

"Hotshot…?" The commander recalled as Hotshot slightly drops a sweat, his commander was confused. "Is there something wrong?" Hotshot glared over his commander.

"No not at all!" He replied, he couldn't tell him. Optimus sighed, as he told his comrade…

"If there nothing then I must take my leave..." He rushed past him, like a ghost, Hotshot sighed with misery. He couldn't tell him if he did what would he think of it? Jetfire was promotion as 2nd commander the day when he was born; even Optimus suggested he shall be next heir of Autobots and yet he in love with Decepticon. Hotshot sighed with all these thoughts in his head, what can he do? I have to tell someone, he thought, so he did, he transformed and rode off to a friend, he knew would be well-trusted.

Although, as Optimus had entered the briefing room, Red Alert perk up his senses and see his commander. Optimus went straight in the order of business, for days they were encountering Decepticons and it was time to stop. It has been like the Decepticons comes around have their blasting fun, destroying the Autobots' construction that they had to build for 3 years overdue. Talk about ruining their co exception. Optimus beam his optics at the sliding door, Jetfire came in with reports.

"Area has been cleared, commander. The Decepticons are discarded from the quarter." Optimus was please with the results especially Jetfire qualities as a commander. Jetfire wasn't sure if he was.

"You did well, Jetfire. For that I'm signing you another task soldier." Jetfire couldn't say more, he was more pleased for once Optimus had given approval to him, finally! "Your duty would be disguise as a Decepticon, check out their main base that is in place of Sector 9, find out what they are doing and get out of there." Jetfire was shocked what the task had included, for sure…Starscream would be wondering where he was.

"For how long sire?" He asked hoping just for a day, Optimus looked back at him.

"For two weeks, this will give enough time for our construction of new energon towers to be finished. Also tell us, your observations during you're processed."

"But what happens if I was found out?"

"You'll be connected for an emergency line commission. So we'll be at your back for all times." Optimus recalled, Jetfire sighed and he noticed. "Would that be a problem?" Jetfire was startled as he looked at his commander, he shook no.

"No sire!" He responded rashly, Optimus knew something was wrong.

Two weeks, two weeks…how am I gonna deal with this, Starscream would definitely would find me out at their main base, furthermore if that doesn't happen, what if he tries something stupid and gets himself caught up in our team. Jetfire sighed with sorrowed along with thoughts; he looked at the back of his commander making the arrangements. "Um…commander…" Optimus turned around as he was called.

"Yes what is it?" He asked calmly, lucky for Jetfire, Optimus isn't that harsh then his others commanders.

"What would my name be if I was a Decepticon?" Optimus smiled.

"We figured it out."

---

Thundercracker: "What with this boy & boy loving already? It's sickens me!" He complained as he the mini him, climbed above Jessica head.

Jess: "Keep talking like that, i pair up with you with Skywarp, Thundercracker!" She grinned evilly at him as Thundercracker begin to shudder.

Thundercracker: "Um...do what you must, i won't complain anymore." He shy away, as he climbed down and begins to walk away. Jessica stop him with a hand chop blocking his way.

Jess: "Now that my boy..." She lightly patted his head, and returned back, writing.


	3. A Seeker Heart

**Warning **this chapter, involves withmechxmech** Major Sexual Contents**. You been warned, **Greatly.**  
**  
**

**Chapter 3**

**A Seeker Heart**

Jetfire colors were repainted with tan along with dark colors like violent. His visor was recolor as well, instead of it bright redness, it reduced with bright yellow. It's seems with Wheeljack talents as a body paint artist had done well. With final stick up paint of hot air container, Jetfire was revealed as new different dyed transformer.

"Nice, very nice, Wheeljack." Recalled Jazz clapping his hands, Wheeljack express thanks to his fellow comrade, Jetfire sighed as shared complaints.

"Yes nice indeed, oops, miss a spot." Wheeljack reclaimed, Jetfire was confused as he came up to him. It was his insignia that was causing the problem, Wheeljack repainted it over with black. "There good as new, you're totally look like someone else." Jetfire marched off to look for a mirror; he did look like someone else. Amazing…he was impressed. "Jetfire for now on your codename will be Skyshadow once you're at the Decepticons region." Jetfire smiled, as he glanced over himself.

"Understood…" He responded.

They were ready, and it was time for plan b. Hotshot, Jazz, Scattershot and Wheeljack approached the construction site where the Autobot workers were functioning. Soon they came for their time of fun. Jetfire…well Skyshadow hid behind the forestry as it happened. Starscream and his two favorite seekers came along tearing down the Autobots structures. This was news to Starscream, Jetfire wasn't no where to be found. Guess he didn't come, he thought. Jetfire knew what he was just thinking.

"Sorry Starscream…" He whispered soon the Autobots were overwhelming the Decepticons. It was going as planned; Scattershot had actives all the traps they placed under their noses. Traps like net wiring, were sprung at them. Starscream sighed with disappointment, as he dodged them not his brothers though. He growled as they were scrambled on ground as he tried to rescue them, he was overpowered by the Autobots. Trap to his arms, the Autobots had sprung wires, at Starscream pulling him down from the sky.

"Back off…auto-tins!" He barked. He wasn't too happy at all, now it was Skyshadow turn to strike and see if his disguise worked as a charm. He sparked out like a knight of tinted armor. He first helped Starscream, from the Autobots wires, he was freed. Soon he came to help the fallen duo seekers. But as the Autobots surrounded him, he pulled out his blaster, fired them. He managed to hit three of them, because it would be too obvious to be known as a hotshot plus he knew, Scattershot couldn't handled much damaged in him. First, Starscream thought it was weird first, but slowly he was impressed.

"Let's go, flyers!" He commanded, his seekers obeyed, soon Skyshadow followed. Soon the Decepticons found themselves a place to rest somewhere in the forestry and for awhile Starscream tries to figure out this new guy is. "Alright, who are you, where did you came from and have we called for help?"

"Whoa, cool your jets Decepticon! I'm like one of you." Jetfire reclaimed, trying his best to cover his usually accent. Starscream was getting a little suspicious about this, Jetfire knew it too.

"Are you an Autobot hater too?" asked Thundercracker, Jetfire smirked.

"I wouldn't say that, I mean, no Autobots means, no one to tease with." He got Thundercracker convinced, also Skywarp agreed. Starscream not at all, he suspects this was a set-up.

"Tell us, what is your name?" Skywarp asked, Jetfire recalled with smile.

"Name, Skyshadow." He called himself, the duo seekers were totally going for him, Starscream was still assumed he was lying.

"You know, you look familiar." Jetfire freaked was Starscream gonna rattled him out? "You look just like that one Autobot commander." Now he in trouble…

"Starscream right, Jetfire was his name!" Thundercracker rattled, the seekers surrounded him.

"You're kidding me…me autobot, forget it!" Jetfire exclaimed, soon he tried something else. "Besides even if I was that puny autobot, I'm stronger then he is, he nothing compare to me!" He couldn't be…he was comparing himself to Decepticon style himself. Starscream was convinced, he managed to settle his duo seekers down and decided to all to huddle with his brothers and think this over. They took their time, Jetfire manage to wait for a minute longer, soon their final their decision.

"You got us convinced, Skyshadow. We'll let you in, now is there anything else, you like to apply with?" Starscream recalled, Jetfire thought this was too easy, but as he glares over Starscream, he knew he gotten something in his sleeves.

"I would like to apply as a Decepticon, if I may." He recalled his answer, Starscream was astonished as for the other two convinced, he should.

"Sure why not, I see no autobot insignia on you so yeah." Starscream recalled slyly, Jetfire thought it was kindly interesting to talk like that. For once he won't have to worry what to say to respect a comrade like any other normal soldier should do. Starscream soon burst out to the sky following by his duo seekers and their newest recruit. It was time for Jetfire to get use of his new form and name. It was mystery, but ever so often, Jetfire noticed Starscream glancing over him, in his vehicle mode. Jetfire couldn't help it, that Starscream might know his true identify if he does wouldn't he just say it, if not he probably had something saved for him back at home base. It only been a day since they last met, and decided they should get along with each other but now Jetfire couldn't be any closer to him.

"Once Megatron gotten your approval your in." Skywarp recalled as Skyshadow snickered. Optimus and Red Alert was watching this whole time, they were glad Jetfire had was able to convince them in believing he was one of them. Finally at their home headquarters, they managed walk in though the security and straight for their master quarters. Skywarp bang upon the large doors, soon a voice was spoken.

"Come in…" They heard their sir, said lowly, Jetfire was a bit scared but he can't back off now. The door slides opened, revealing Megatron, looking back at the foursome. Jetfire hesitated and was confused it he should enter or not, luckily Thundercracker gave him a hand, by giving him a quick shove.

"We got a new recruit, boss. I hope you like him!" Then the doors had shut behind Jetfire, what that supposes to happen? He looked back at Megatron, who smiled widely.

"Come closer…transformer." Jetfire obeyed, he came and approached him. This was tougher then he thought, Jetfire exclaimed in his mind. Then suddenly, he was grasped at his wrist, he was pulled in closer to Megatron eyes. "Let me see you with my own eyes." Jetfire shivered, as Megatron grip had never loosened. Soon he let go, and looked away. "What is your name, transformer?"

"Skyshadow…sire." Jetfire responded, as Megatron snickered humbly.

"Do you have a reason to join?" Jetfire was silent for a minute but spoken again.

"Not really sire, just wanted to know the truth of the rumors that the Decepticons were the best." Megatron was pleased to hear such a thing; he looked back at Skyshadow once more, Megatron shot out a hand to his chest, Jetfire gasped where his autobot insignia was hidden, he cried as Megatron tries to transform it. Soon, Megatron pulled out his hand slowly, revealing a Decepticon insignia appear.

"Get out of here…you have my approval to join my clan." Jetfire duck down his head painfully sine his chest hurt from the insignia change and thanked him, so he marched out his quarters where his new companions await him. Later on he was intro of a tour around the Decepticons base, he was interested it, it was more wildly then back home.

"This would be your room, Skyshadow." Recall Thundercracker, first he peeked in and finally stared around this simple room, bed and desk that was about it. "Well me and Skywarp gonna go. See yea later Skyshadow, Starscream." He and his brother scat, this was Starscream huge opportunity to know more about this mysterious transformer. Starscream captured his wrist that definitely freaked Jetfire out. As he was dragged out of his new room, for some reason, he lost contact of the Autobots. This is bad…he thought. Starscream had leaded him down the hall, where he shows him his room. It was livelier then his room was given. Well probably, Starscream had lived here all his life, as Starscream finally got Skyshadow in his room, he let go.

"What do you think?" Jetfire flinch, this must be another trick but he played along. He looked around, in the seeker residence.

"Homely, lovely…what else do you want me to say?" Jetfire was startled as Starscream had pulled him inner, and laid him spread upon his bed. Starscream crawled over him, lurking near. Jetfire was uncertain if he should fight back but as he tried to lift himself up, Starscream kept him down as the seeker imprisoned his wrists, he lowered his head to him. Jetfire begin to struggle more wildly.

"Lovely what an interesting word…" Starscream whispered. Jetfire was indeed not in satisfaction of this. He shy away, as he felt his neck was fluttering, he begin to trembled. Starscream raised his head once more and looked into him.

"For Primus sake, let me go…" Jetfire plea, Starscream was cunning then ever, he kept his weight to keep him down.

"I know who you actually are…" Starscream murmured. Jetfire flinched as he felt something unpleasant below. "Jetfire…" He said as he returned his trip to his neck, licking his pure metal. Jetfire blushed deeply of the sweet feeling. He no longer felt, he should fight anymore. This tormenting was just the fun to Starscream and Jetfire to enjoy the tenderness.

"Okay…stop…you got me…" Jetfire managed whisper. Starscream raised his head once more look at him.

"I knew it…" Starscream hissed. He moved Jetfire wrist to his other, as one hand held both, Starscream reached for his visor mask, revealing his true features. Jetfire flinched as Starscream deepen in to him. Kissing, his cheeks, Jetfire felt the pleasure of it, blushing red, he kindly accepted it. Starscream soon stopped to see his untainted face. Jetfire was huffing; as Starscream came down to continue pressure him.

"How…did you know, it was me?" Jetfire whispered quietly, Starscream raise up to look down to him.

"You were usually my only challenger every time so how could I forget what you look like outside and inside?" Jetfire looked aside, as Starscream smiled. "My mistake…" Jetfire looked back as Starscream draws near. "I never came near enough to see your insides…"

"You wouldn't…" He was shushed, Starscream had given himself in soon slowly Starscream released his wrists, as Jetfire clutches his hands over his head, deepen the kiss. Finally Starscream released their kiss to catch their breaths. Jetfire sat up, as Starscream intro himself to his main. Huffing, and moaning, he loved it. Starscream, he loved it…he enjoyed the tormenting of his newfound mate, hoping Jetfire could feel the same thing.

After the next couples of hours of the morning, Starscream was refreshed by the last night incident with his lovely bot. He looked over his shoulder, seeing him resting. He came down to kiss one on the cheek that nearly awoke him up.

"Starscream…?" Jetfire sat up to see the Decepticon seeker sitting at the edge of his bed. Jetfire came near, Starscream in his senses spun around to see him. Jetfire was startled as he was pushed back leading against the bed, Starscream was huffing plus he seems scared of something being above him, they stared at each other. "Is something wrong…?" Starscream glances over Jetfire, he was frightened to death.

"How could I…do such a thing…with an autobot…?" He whispered, Jetfire understand now. "I even force him to me…" Jetfire sighed as he sat up slowly, placing his arms around him. Gently Starscream felt the comfort of the embrace.

"It doesn't matter…Starscream…I didn't care what you done…" Jetfire speak softly, Starscream felt much better now since he told him, how he felt of their love had reached so much.

"Were you sent here for a reason, Jetfire…?" Jetfire loosen the hug to look at him, he slightly nodded.

"Yeah…" Starscream sighed, Jetfire then felt hurt.

"For how long…?"

"Two weeks…" He whispered then Starscream appeal to him, he smiled.

"Then let's make it interesting…for you and for me…" He said, slowly bought them both towards down the bed. Jetfire was astonished but he remembered duty calls.

"Would you rattle on me if I did my work, Starscream…?" He asked nicely, Starscream shook his head. No.

"No, I won't do it…even if it betrays my clan. You do what you have to do." Jetfire smiled, as he reached towards him, he accepted it as Jetfire given him a kiss.

"Thanks for understanding…Starscream." He said. Starscream smirked as he bought him back lying on the bed, spread, slightly Jetfire blushed.

"We should make this more official, other then that let me make you comfortable…Skyshadow…" Starscream ducked down, Jetfire was pressured of the love.

---

Jetfire: "What the hell, what does it mean "laid him spread upon the his bed?" " He looked at Jessica, who searching for pictures of pairings. She looked at him, as she smiled.

Jess: "What do you think it means, please read the whole story if you don't understand." She returned surfing the net, Jetfire left and asked Starscream the same thing. Only in his results, Starscream leaked a nosebleed. XD


	4. Spread that Beauty

**Chapter 4**

**Spread that Beauty**

Starscream had leaded his flyers for training, from time to time, during their preparation, the red seeker glances over his newest trainee, giving a smile every now and then. Skywarp had noticed this…of course. After the hardest guidance from their seeker commander, Skywarp had told his brother, Thundercracker all about Starscream approval over the new apprentice. As Jetfire was out and about, in the Decepticons home-base, he found himself staring a huge construction that was meant to be a missile. He was shock, he must tell this to Prime…but as he remembered he lost connection since yesterday night before Starscream had dragged him out to bed. Jetfire sighed of the disappointment, he gonna find a place and fix the damn commutation.

"Skyshadow…" He heard a musical tone, at the sound of his name, he look to see, his other two companions came by to approach him. Carefully both viewed their faces near Skyshadow visor with their hands behind their backs. They seem to be analyzing, his face, this wasn't good so quickly Jetfire acted fast as he shoved his hands to their faces. They were completely annoyed about this, Jetfire soon appeared apologizing to them. Both stared at each other confusing. Jetfire didn't know what to do…he must try his best to cover up as the Decepticon the best he can or either he'll get it for sure.

"Hey, Skyshadow, you come and meet the rest of the gang." Jetfire sweated a drop.

"That won't be necessary, I'm busy with else where." Skywarp rolled his eyes, as Thundercracker huff a puff. Then Jetfire found him staring at Thundercracker pleasing.

"Pretty please, Skyshadow…for us?" He couldn't believe Thundercracker can be so appealing so he sighs and agrees to go.

"Alright…I'll go…" He said toughly, he doesn't want them to know, he had a weakness for cute appearance. Thundercracker yelped with glee, as he undertake his arm, Skywarp same under his other arm, both had leaded him. Surprisely, Starscream was there behind all along the bend watching them go…

This is where Jetfire was introduced to three more Decepticons of the team. All three glance over the newest recruit it seems at first, they don't give a damn. But one of them came welcome the poor guy, other then that, she was a female. The duo seekers had released Jetfire to be greeted by the female, she seems to be okay in Jetfire standards but he wasn't sure about thy other two. The female had introduced herself as Thunderblast, Jetfire same too as Skyshadow at least this more appealing warm welcome.

"You must be the shadow knight in tainted armor that saved those idiots seekers from danger." Recalled a transformer, he was in a violent shade and seems to be the most dangerous individual then the rest.

"And may I ask…who are you?" Skyshadow asked, he soon came by, unexpectedly grabbed his jaw and lift it up to see.

"As many would look…I'm usually the aggression one…" He hissed, Jetfire ignored the fact, he was holding his jaw at the first place but he started to pin it, which painfully hurt luckily Thundercracker slashed them apart. This was surprise to violent transformer, Thundercracker had told him to back off from the new recruit. Thankfully, Jetfire got a guy like Thundercracker on his side, or should he say that?

"Stop teasing Skyshadow already, Sideways he made no trouble to yea…yet that is…" Skywarp spoken, that totally had brightens Jetfire just a bit. He just couldn't believe how Decepticons our more likely his comrades back home so he thought all this time, Decepticons loves to play rough but what he relieve, he was wrong, knowing rough was their game, they know when to stop also they protected each other when their nasty fights occur.

But back at reality, Jetfire didn't aware of Thunderblast nearer by, touching where something was hidden that revealed his visor turn off. Jetfire spooked desperately, Thunderblast was eye-widen and Sideways blushed so lightly when he saw it. Skywarp was gasped wide, Thundercracker was confused at the second and for the other transformer, Soundwave turned around to see…he leak a nosebleed. What worst yet, Starscream came in to see it all happened.

"He's even cuter behind that mask!" Thunderblast glee, Sideways sighed aside, he can't believe he falling for such a face. Starscream had drop his jaw, Jetfire was indeed in trouble now. Especially when Skywarp grabbed his wrist unexpectedly on the right, raised it to his lips.

"Such beauty does exist…" Starscream begin to burn jealously, he burned more as Thundercracker had clapped his arms around his neck, as the two seekers gotten Jetfire in the middle. Jetfire was helpless in between, Starscream twitched with anger, and growled aside, as Thundercracker smirked as he got sight of it.

"Looks like Screamer is getting jealous, Skywarp, how about one on the lips?" Thundercracker asked, as Skywarp nodded, agreeing.

"My pleasure…" He drew Jetfire face towards his and led closer, Starscream was shocked, he quickly snatched Jetfire wrist away from Skywarp, and pulled him before he gets smacked on the lips. He had leaded Jetfire out the room, where duo seekers and the girl laughed their heart out. This was really fascinating to Sideways of what just happened, as Soundwave, he finally wipe away his bleedings.

Starscream had taken Jetfire outside, where he banged him against a wall, holding that same wrist. Starscream stared within Jetfire golden optics, he wanted so much to hit him for not doing anything, but he back down, and walked away as Jetfire came behind intimately.

"Why would you show your face to them?" Starscream recalled as he looked over his shoulder, Jetfire shook his head, shamelessly.

"I didn't that girl…Thunderblast had disable my visor mask, it wasn't my fault that happen!" Jetfire shouted, Starscream sighed as he turns his face away from him. Jetfire sighed, "How could you not trust me…?" That question was simple to Starscream but he did not look back as he spoke onward.

"If I trusted you like I liked you, then I would be weakened by every time I see you." Jetfire understood now, he knew, Starscream was strong alone because he had no one to care about but now, he does. Jetfire sighed as he looked aside to the ground.

"I'm sorry…that I hurt you…" Starscream turned around, and slightly smiled. Jetfire was stunned as his hand was taken; he looked up to see him smiling. Then Starscream came near by, giving him another long-shot, Jetfire accepted fully.

"At least it nothing that personal…" Starscream recalled lightly, as reactive his visor so no one else could see his attractive face. Jetfire smiled, as Starscream came near his neck, licking his metal, as Jetfire place his arm behind his torso, to pull him closer for thy action. "Have you seen the construction of the missile that my team was building…?" Jetfire nearly forgot about that, he remembered seeing it before he taken off by the seekers. Jetfire respond yeah…Starscream then recalled his duty as an Autobot in disguise. He drew Jetfire ear to his mouth.

"Did you tell Prime about it…?" He whispered. Jetfire shook his head, no.

"I can't, I lost commutation since last night." He speaks softly, that nearly Starscream spook out, as he removed himself from Jetfire, he thought of something that happened last night.

"Right after our bedtime occasion…?" Jetfire shook no, luckily that calm Starscream down as he relief a sigh.

"I lost connection right after you took to your room…" Jetfire recalled slightly, as Starscream huffed.

"Don't worry, you're commutation will be online as soon it can." He said, as Jetfire responded with a smile.

"Thank you…" Starscream perked up and sighed.

"Are you able to turn off the commutation when it on?" It was weird question to ask, but Jetfire shook yes. Starscream appealed with smirk. "Good…" He took Jetfire side of his face. "We could cut it all night then…without disturbs." Jetfire blushed deeply as Starscream glomp upon him.

After a few minutes outside, Jetfire breathe the fresh air, lying beside him was Starscream resting probably didn't had enough sleep last night. Jetfire appealed across a Decepticon.

"It's seem you gotten Starscream around your little finger, didn't you?" Jetfire stayed silence, he doesn't want, Sideways know more then he see. Jetfire slightly looked upon him, quietly, Sideways wasn't pleased. "So are you girl or boy…?" Jetfire glitch in gender confusion was he that stupid, thought Jetfire, no.

"Do I look that feminine to you?" He asked, Sideways slightly smiled and shrugs his shoulders.

"Just asking, my boy…" He replied slyly, Jetfire flinch irritably aside. "Well, I'll see you later, Skyshadow. Wake the commander for me, I'm ready to train." Sideways transformed and drove off, as two-wheel motorcycle. Jetfire glimpse over to Starscream, slightly he touched his head. After two weeks, what would happen between them? Jetfire became startled as he heard the commutation hissing, he pick it and listened.

_"Calling, Skyshadow are you there…?"_ Jetfire remembered that voice clearly it was Jazz, one of his underlings.

"Yes, I'm here."

_"Sorry for the lost connection is there any problems, commander?" _

"Everything is alright here." Jetfire then remembered something, the construction he saw inside the Decepticons Base, the missile, right. "Actually there is a thing…" He told him what he needed to know, his comrade had understood, so he spread the news to Optimus.

_"Understood sire, and good luck…!" _Jetfire was relief the commission was over, lucky that when Starscream awaken and said something loudly.

"Damn, what time is it? Shit, we're late for training!" He hollered. He ran off be following behind by Jetfire.

---

Starscream: "Hey Jess, i just finished reading Chapter 4 and what's with all this guys that has the liking on my Jetfire!?" Jess turned away from her monitor, as she given a Starscream a smirk.

Jess: "Then what the point of writing this, if the whole plot is about a face that attracts?" Starscream understood now, as she returned back to the monitor.

Starscream: "Still searching for pictures of me and Jetfire?" She sighed with grief.

Jess: "No, i was wondering if Soundwave should get Jetfire instead of you." A sudden bang, had bruised the author head, badly. Starscream lifted the chair high again.

Starscream: "Traitor!!!"


	5. Everyone Appeals

**Chapter 5**

**Everyone Appeals **

Thrust was not pleased, of the present of his students, immature acts from Thundercracker, Thunderblast in her girlie glee and babbling about Skyshadow stature with Skywarp as for Soundwave and Sideways were quiet enough to not pay attention to their instructor, Now his best student was late with his new recruit. Finally they were there, and Thrust was not satisfied at all.

"You're late, Starscream…what kept you?" Shyly Starscream speak up.

"I loss track of time…sire." Discontented, Thrust slap one across his face, Jetfire spooked, everyone else quiet down. But the red seeker stayed his ground, and thought it was nothing. Thrust smiled of reaction.

"For each student that is late, earns 10 push-ups for everybody since we have two late students, please 20 push-ups, class." They obeyed Thrust, Jetfire followed as well, this was gonna be rougher then he thought but he finally understand why the Decepticons were so roughed. "Whoever misses the entire class, earns everybody 50 push-ups, further more any talking during any my class gets dispelled and get kick out of this academy."

"What…!" Jetfire yelped, he suddenly realized he spoken out loud, Thrust glare his optics to the flyer.

"Did you just spoke?" He snarled, Jetfire didn't know what to do, if he gets dispelled, he's outta here so he kept silence.

"Teach, he new, you shouldn't be scaring him already." Jetfire looked who spoke, Sideways stood up and cross his arms. "Give him chance…I'm sure he'll know better." Thrust sighed and decided to forget about it, luckily.

"Fine, whatever, any talking would be sent doing 200 push-ups instead." Jetfire gasped, just what he needed. "Starting back at 1, better get going." Jetfire angered but he obeyed. As everyone was done their push-ups, they were assigned to train their aiming. Luckily Jetfire, he was use to the push-ups training back home, but right now this was little rough for him since he hasn't done it for awhile. Thundercracker crackled his firing at the target, Thrust displeased his aim and the waste of ammo, he used for one target but he was pleased that Jetfire continued doing push-ups along the way.

"Thundercracker, lack of aiming, and the waste of bullets, get down give me 50," Jetfire finally had finished his push-ups, and was ready to join his class.

"Done already?" Jetfire slightly nodded, he was scared to speak up and might do another 200, Thrust replied with a smile. "Let see your aim then." Jetfire approached the grounds, where targeting aims stood up one by one. He draws his blaster, and started shooting. He was better then Thrust excepted, not half bad, he thought of him. As the targeting objects had stopped coming, Jetfire pulled down his blaster.

"27 hits and missed 3." Jetfire recalled, as Thrust begin to clap his hands.

"Nice, one bullet on each target that what I like in my students, your even with Soundwave." He recalled, Jetfire looked at Soundwave huffed aside. "Next let see some clashing."

Sideways had clutched his arms around Starscream shoulders, both pushed their limits. Skywarp was assigned with Thunderblast; luckily she didn't care for strength so she didn't back away at all. Starscream managed to push Sideways to the ground, victory was his.

"Good job, Starscream." Thrust looked over thy others; Skywarp was able to get the female down, but Thrust wasn't pleased of the process. Thunderblast was crying, as she broken a nail and that why she stop clashing. Soundwave clutched his knuckles, as Skyshadow smirked.

"Bring it on rookie!" He cried soon both clashed to each other, fisting each hand. Jetfire pushed his limits, but he knows he wasn't gonna win so easily. Soundwave overpowered him by strength this was not good to the flyer. "I like to see that face of yours again, Skyshadow, it was pretty distracting…" He taunted, Jetfire managed to keep up his strength even.

"Taunting not gonna help, Soundwave!" He confessed. Soundwave smirked slightly; he suddenly released one side loose, Jetfire slipped forward, as Soundwave grabbed his wrist with his other. Spun him around, clutching his back against his chest capturing his chin while he at it. Soon Soundwave reached his hand to his face, Jetfire didn't want his visor mask to be turned off again this time to the Decepticon tutor. Jetfire used the left of his strength to break free from the chin lock. He spun Soundwave around, and pushed him, only Soundwave gotten hold on his arms and dragged him along, They switched places as Jetfire headed ground first, followed Soundwave who stop midair as his hands had supported him before crashing over Jetfire. There, Jetfire saw, Soundwave blushing lightly then their teacher arrived.

"Aren't you two a cunning couple?" He recalled, crossed arms. Soundwave irritated aside. Starscream steamed with bits of jealously, Soundwave stood up followed Jetfire. "Alright, take a break for 5 minutes just 5!"

The team had rested beside a lake creek, Jetfire sighed harshly as he was exhausted of the grueling training that Thrust had ordered to do to them. He looked upon, the unblemished lagoon it was miracle that was pure of envy. He looked at Starscream who came to seat down beside him.

"Your face is much prettier then that lagoon over there…" He recalled Jetfire responded blushing.

"No…this face was curse to begin with…" He said sadly away. Starscream was shocked, as he looked over to him. It seems to him, Jetfire doesn't care much of his face, that he must live with a visor over it, covering it all. Starscream shushed his breathing.

"No it not," Jetfire perked his eyes to Starscream, who was smiling and looking out at the lake. "That face was blessed with Primus himself." Jetfire smiled and blushed. Starscream got him happy and that good for both of them.

"It nice is it?" The two looked up as Soundwave stand beside Skyshadow. He smiled, Starscream huffed aside feeling resentfully coming in. Jetfire returned his view to the lagoon.

"Yeah it is…" Jetfire responded so calmly, Soundwave smirk his lips. He knows Starscream not enjoying his appearance, and talking to Skyshadow harshly. He was pretty sneaky for guy like him but Jetfire resent that, he believed, he an opened person.

"Do you believe in angels, Skyshadow?" Jetfire looked at him, confusedly, if he remembered he heard it once. They were spiritual creatures that serve and assist the mighty one just like they to Primus. "They sacred your face with clean, pure life…" Jetfire snickered of the complaint, Soundwave kneed down before him slightly Jetfire looked at him.

"You sure about that…?" He asked. Soundwave touched his face as it became deactivate of his visor, Starscream had sheds his outrage.

"Face like yours…of course…." He drew closely, Jetfire stop him placing his hand in the way, Starscream was relieved. Soundwave got the message and back away from him. He sighed briefly, as Starscream smirk a smile. "I guess you got someone in mind, don't you?" Slightly, Jetfire nodded, Soundwave smiled. "At least you're honest." He started to walk. Jetfire quickly stood up and called him. He stops and looked back to him. "If this person doesn't work out with you, call me…" He snatched his hand, and lightly kissed it. Surprise he smiled, as Soundwave left. Starscream hassled up, Jetfire noticed, he came by behind him.

"Who do you think you are…playing with people minds like that?" Jetfire begin to feel the guilt, he quickly came with arms around the back of his neck. Starscream begin to blush lightly. "You so weak around me…" Jetfire sighed softly, Starscream made him let go, as he turn around to face him, Jetfire back away, as Starscream gave him a quick fix to his mouth.

Not far from a distance, Soundwave seen it all, he smiled slightly and walked off.

"Time's up, back in lines, you fawns!" They heard their instructor had said. Starscream released Jetfire lips as it was time to go.

"Shall we?" Jetfire nodded, Starscream reactive his shade as they both went back to the training grounds. Sideways sighed as he found them running upon the hill to the training grounds where his teacher had called them to be.

"Who is he really…?" Sideways questioned, the answer was unsure but that doesn't matter, he'll figure it out, sometime soon.

---

Starscream: "Are you trying to get me jealous, Jessica?" He crossed his arms and stared at her, still surfing the net.

Jess: "Damn...not a single picture, with Starscream and Jetfire in Cybertron style, not even a picture for Soundwave and Jetfire one...ugh, i wish i could draw better..." Starscream burned with steam, she noticed. She looked around and see him with a chair in hand. "Hit me again, i'll tell Jetfire to dump you." Starscream sparked his optics, a loud bang had hit her as Starscream used bare fist.

Starscream: "Happy? Only used my bare fist this time..." The author begin to leak blood from the head.


	6. Cover that Beauty

**Chapter 6**

**Cover that Beauty**

Hotshot breathed his sigh, as he told someone worthy to know such secret. Slightly Red Alert smiled, looking for his monitors. Hotshot felt he was ignored, as he called Red Alert to pay attention.

"But I am, Hotshot…and that situation is no different."

"But Red Alert, it might cause a problem."

"Such problems can be solved soldier." Hotshot glimpsed as Red Alert continued to speak. "Jetfire was born for a reason, that why he was promotion to be the 2nd commander." Hotshot was confused, his medical comrade made no sense to him.

"What do you mean…?" He asked. Red Alert turned his chair around, to see Hotshot in his own red visor.

"I'll tell you a little story of how, Jetfire was meant to be…"

Planet Cybertron, in unknown universe, it was cold and rough. Metallic things were built over this planet grounds. Alien like robots, had been living there sometime already. Young, strong minded Red Alert looked upon to his meteor, Optimus as he held his hand tight to the young one.

"Where we going, Optimus…?" Optimus appeals over the young soon to be medical.

"To seek an old friend, Red Alert," Red Alert was confused, as he stared out where they walked on, it was empty, and this war was going out of hand. Autobots had been facing the Decepticons for years it was time to let this all stop. He and Optimus had entered to a small chamber where they find another transformer, older then anyone else on the planet. "Alpha Trion, I have brought my friend child, Red Alert along. Hope you don't mind."

"Nonsense, he allowed Optimus." He kneed down to Red Alert looking straight to his visor eyes, to his bluely optics. "Would you like to meet, you're soon to be commander?" Alpha Trion had leaded them to another chamber, where they find a carriage of what he meant. Red Alert appeals over the plastic walled carriage. There was tiny baby lying there with a face of beauty, squirming around and peeking over his tiny golden optics to Red Alert visor.

"But he's so small!" He exclaimed. Optimus and Alpha Trion begin to laugh what do you except from a child. "How could he be my commander, it doesn't seem he can walk yet!" Optimus settled Red Alert down.

"In time, he'll be walking and will be your commander, Red Alert." Optimus explained. the tiny transformer begins to cry, Red Alert spooked but luckily Optimus handled it. He carried the baby in single palm, gently holding him, close. Slowly the baby cry died away, blinking it eyes at Prime. "And I'm counting on you, to serve and protect him well."

"Agreed but what's his name Optimus?" Red Alert asked kindly, Optimus smiled at him.

"Jetfire…"

_"He was just a baby, when I met him at first. His face was taken from angels. I couldn't believe how beautiful they were to me and even to Optimus." _

"It's seems the night had came early, you must here tonight. It's to dangerous going out in the dark especially with the Decepticons running around." Optimus agreed, as Alpha Trion showed them rooms.

_"It was fine at first, Serve and protect, it was my goals. Especially when he came…" _

Young Red Alert was awaken from cries, he soon found himself alone with baby Jetfire in his carriage. Red Alert tried his best to settle him down, so far nothing helped.

"What wrong, baby Jetfire is it to cold for you?" Red Alert pulled the blanket upon Jetfire but he continued to cry. "Stop you're crying or you'll wake everyone up!" Red Alert exclaimed, he wasn't good at dealing babies and he was never meant to be.

"Young as they are, they know." Red Alert spooked as he turned around in the darkness, nothing was there or so he hoped. His wrist was taken high, as his visor meet red optics. The baby cried more, and louder. Red Alert realized that face anywhere.

"Megatron…" He was thrown and nearly damaged his circuits of his landing; slowly Megatron reached his hands in the carriage, carrying the baby in his palms.

_"He wanted him for his own team because of that face…he was worth it to be taken." _

"A face like that you're perfect to be a commander to lead my team." Megatron recalled. Jetfire cried as the newborn was in the hands of the enemy.

_"Luckily Prime was there…" _

"Let him go, Megatron!" Megatron sparked his optics to Optimus. This was gonna be interesting for both of them.

"Where did you get such a boy with a face like this, Prime?" Megatron looked upon the crying toddler. "With a face like this, he was meant to be useful."

"All I know, Megatron, he was never meant to be yours!"

"Then what happen?" Hotshot asked curiously, Red Alert sighed.

"Megatron lost…as he was about to fight Prime, there was risk, he'll lose his assistance if he fights with him in his hands so he put him down back in the carriage." Red Alert explained, Hotshot was really into this, he wanted to know more.

"So the whole point for Jetfire wearing a full mask visor was because that?"

"Yeah, in the risk because of his face taken by Primus bless. He had to be worn a visor to hide him before Megatron comes around to kidnap him again." Hotshot was shocked, as Red Alert had ended the story background about Jetfire hidden face. "And let me guess, you seen his face?" Hotshot nodded, as Red Alert smiled. "I knew it…you probably was pretty attracted to that, am I correct?" Hotshot couldn't believe what Red Alert was getting at. He nodded, yes. "That why, Megatron wants to kidnap him, with a face like that, he was meant to be attracted by everyone." All was coming to an understanding now, Red Alert smirked as he returned back to his monitors. "If you don't mind, I'm must return to my post."

"Yes sire!" Hotshot dispatched himself out of the room. Red Alert stared carefully though the monitor, seeing Hotshot rode off in vehicle mode. "Jetfire was meant be…" He started to felt depressed. "attractive to everyone…" He soon felt hurt inside. "with a face like that…"

"Thunderblast, watch out!" Jetfire flew by and forced himself take Thunderblast into his arms, pulling her out from a huge blast of explosive, Sideways grunted, as Thunderblast found herself looking up to Skyshadow, happily.

"You shouldn't have save her, with a face, you have, Skyshadow," Sideways teased, he jumped away as another explosive blasted before them. "Now you're gonna get it!"

Thrust sighed as the sign up of the teams, he made was no good. Starscream carefully watched over since he was an odd-number out. As randomly as it gets, Thundercracker crazily firing his ammo away was missing the opponent team far off. Jetfire looked back at Thunderblast, who can barely move.

"Can you walk?" He shouted as if she can hear. She shook no.

"I can't I broke my ankle."

"Oldest trick, in the book!" recalled Sideways, Jetfire wasn't pleased of his jokes.

"I'll carry you then!" He pulled Thunderblast to his back, slightly she blushed deeply.

"You're such a gentlemen, Skyshadow," She responded, flirty. Skywarp appeared behind them.

"Peek-a-boo, Skywarp is here to take you on!" He fired, Skyshadow managed to make them miss the firing. Sideways fired, exactly hit Skywarp out of the game. Soundwave come into sight behind him from the greenery. Sideways completely freaked, as Soundwave taken him down. This wasn't good at all, for his team. As Skyshadow carried out Thunderblast to safely, not with Soundwave and Thundercracker following. He drops Thunderblast to the ground.

"Is that a way to treat a woman?" Thunderblast complained, Jetfire sighed.

"No time for manners, this is war!" Skyshadow responded harshly, he aimed and fired his blaster. He managed to hit Thundercracker out the sky next was Soundwave. Soon both flyers take to the air, each firing something at each other, Thrust was getting interested but not as much Starscream was with jealously. Soundwave had shot Jetfire, scratching his armor, Skyshadow yelped as he lowed himself closer to the ground.

"Game Over," Soundwave exclaimed, he fired his final blow, and Jetfire missed it as he pulled his triggered to him.

"Game over for you, butterfingers!" He managed to shoot and hit him down. Jetfire soon was at the wanting to land, he did. He crashed himself beside the lake side.

"Skyshadow…!" There he heard Thunderblast comes running down the hill, to greet him with aid. Jetfire gasped, as she walking just fine.

"I thought you said you broke your ankle!" He yelled.

"I lied." She recalled, as Jetfire gasped with disappointment. "Are you okay, are you hurt?" Jetfire sighed aside and forget what happen, all he did for her. But it was kind of weird that she worried about him.

"Not really, I'm just glad you're okay." Thunderblast was surprise, she could believe any boy or anybody would say that to her personally. She smiled and blushed slightly.

"Nobody ever said that to me before." This was surprise to Jetfire as well, she was smiling at him and he begins to felt sorry for her. "So…thank you for saying that to me…Skyshadow…" Jetfire appeals over Thunderblast. She smiled more widely as she deactivates his visor mask. Jetfire didn't care what was happening as she draws nearer. Starscream growled of the scene, he looked before he actually sees it.

"Jealous, Starscream…?" Sideways answered behind him, Starscream simply ignored him. Skyshadow hollowly blushed, many times were he tried to be subdued by anyone, no wonder he hides his face. Thunderblast blushed aside, hoping Skyshadow liked her.

"Sorry about that…I just…" Jetfire smiled shamelessly, he knew Starscream was so watchful over him no doubt he seen what happened. Jetfire looked at Thunderblast, who hesitated to speak. He smirked widened as he draws his arms around her. "Skyshadow…?"

"It's okay, everyone else tempt do that to me…" Thunderblast presumed it was joke, but with a face that draws their attention so greatly who knows. "And you're no different…"

---

Thunderblast: "Hey Jess, i wanted to thank you for letting me, score one for Skyshadow in this chapter." Jess nodded her.

Jess: "No problem, i always that thought, you and Jetfire are a cute couple, but you do know he is a autobot." Thunderblast replaced a smile.

Thunderblast: "That doesn't matter, Jetfire is cute after all." She glee, as Jess sighed with relief. "Too bad this is about Starscream and Jetfire, i was hoping you you could change it a bit, like i got him in thy end." Jess pointed out her finger out.

Jess: "I could but if Starscream ever found, i might not finish the story fully." Starscream appeared behind her, with flaming eyes, Thunderblast gasped. "But i might, though."

Thunderblast: "Um...Jess..."


	7. A Duel to the Spark

**Chapter 7**

**A Duel to the Spark**

Jetfire was in trouble and he knew that, as Starscream laid him spread on his bed. Harshly deepened his lips to his neck collar, it felt so overwhelming, Jetfire couldn't shake the feeling, that Starscream wanted him so badly because he seen Thunderblast kissed him on the lips with more passion. This cause, Starscream overreacts of jealously, and deals of revenge.

"So you prefer girls kiss you instead of me?" Starscream growled, Jetfire hissed, moaning of the rush hard feeling. Panting, of the torment, Jetfire hanged on. Starscream had pinned him down flat against his bed, hoping to find a way to tick him off. So he went lower, Jetfire gasped. "Better hope, you turn off your commutation system or your guys would enjoy hearing this…" Jetfire felt the pressure redeemed him, Starscream totally taking over.

"Too bad…" Jetfire managed to speak out, he twitched, blushing. "I turned it off went you took me…" Starscream appeals over him, looking though that visor of his. He lifted his chin, open viewing his neck.

"How thoughtful of you, Skyshadow…" Starscream came in quick, licking his sweet scented metal. Jetfire glitches of the feeling, he couldn't get more use of it as it is now. Starscream then removed himself as he seat up straight, he looked away, and Jetfire was panting hard, he soon seat up looking dazed at Starscream. Starscream wiped his mouth removing the leaky stamina, Jetfire reached in to him, giving him an embrace. Starscream smiled as he did, he laid him back down and examination the side of his neck, he came and bit him, Jetfire yelped but kept his volume down as Starscream then licked over the bite marks, he given. "Conquer and defeated,"

Jetfire awaken the next morning, feeling re-energized from last night's incident. He beamed over Starscream, sleeping. Slightly he smiled, as he got out of bed. He approached the door as it slide opened, there he seen Soundwave, he spooked as Soundwave took him outside to the hallway, and banged him against a wall.

"So he the one for you…?" Jetfire gasped as Soundwave held tight his throat, Jetfire wasn't sure if he was against him or should he be? Soundwave slowly released his neck for air to breath. "Tell me is he?!" Soundwave shook him, Jetfire kept silent, as he pulled his hand upon his shoulder, trying to push him away. "Don't lie to me, Skyshadow!"

"Yes…" Jetfire gasped out, Soundwave finally let him go, Jetfire scrambled to the floor, desperately for air. Soundwave sighed aside; Jetfire couldn't believe he was so aggression.

"Sorry…buddy…" Soundwave turned around and begin to walk away, Jetfire wheeze as he quickly stood up and caught over the shoulder, suddenly Soundwave turned around and embraced him, this certainly surprised Jetfire fully. Then he heard, the door slide opened, he spooked as Starscream got them in act. Starscream jaw dropped, Soundwave slightly laughed as he let go, he then given a kiss on Jetfire cheek and left. Jetfire was in some deep trouble now, as he looked back at Starscream, clutching to his heart of breaking down.

"Starscream, it not what it seems!" He recalled, Starscream suddenly formed his mouth into a smile, Jetfire begin to feel nervous, as Starscream came and took his chin. He moved Jetfire head to one side, as he laid a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't leave me out next time…" He whispered, Jetfire smiled and was relieved as he looked deep into those eyes of his.

Days went by quick…Jetfire was fully part of the member and a friend to the six. From times, Thundercracker and Skywarp captive him and teased Starscream, Soundwave and Thunderblast of jealously, there was even a time, as Sideways had time alone with him, a conversation how everyone was playing over him with a face like his.

"It's been ten days since you came. You completely changed my team around, Skyshadow." Sideways spoken as he looked out of the lagoon, Jetfire sighed as he sat down with his knees close.

"It not my fault with a face likes mine, how can you resist?" Jetfire asked, Sideways smiled as he looked at him, who was staring out the sunset. He soon spotted a flower, a daisy, he came down and snap off it vine. He showed it in front to Jetfire, Jetfire looked up to him confused.

"You're not what I think you were, Skyshadow…especially with that kind of face." He dropped the flower before him and left un-expectedly.

After that conversation, Jetfire had been thinking, did everyone love him because of his face? For sure to Starscream, he was, Jetfire felt the guilt inside, just because of his face…he wasn't loved within. He begins to cry unexpectedly, he wasn't sure if he was cherished by everyone.

"No one loved me in the beginning…just because of this face, they draw near…" Jetfire covered his face from reality then there was thump, at his door, he quickly wiped his tears away, reactive his visor and came by to the opened door. He blinked, as Starscream was there.

"Are you okay? I heard crying." Jetfire shushed, Starscream begin to worry more, he introduced himself in, Jetfire left to sit at the edge of his bed and Starscream joined him.

"There nothing…" Jetfire answered, Starscream doesn't believed that to him, Jetfire was full of spirit ready for any danger to face but now he seems down in the dumps, probably feeling rejected.

"Probably not…" Jetfire looked at his side to him, Starscream was smiling. "You were crying…" Jetfire huffed and looked away.

"So what if…I cried…"

"Because I care," Jetfire glared over him as Starscream disable his visor, Jetfire shuffled his hand away from him. He begins to weep again.

"Because of this face that why…" Starscream shook his head, as he draws his face to look at him.

"No…I loved you by spark…" Jetfire was confused, how could that be, when they first met, Starscream was hated him every second until the first time, he seen what he was hiding. "When we first met…my heart hurts, every time I think about you…and it hurts more when I see you." Starscream confessed. Jetfire wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, he was wondering if Starscream was just trying to make him happy. A sudden thump came from his spark, Jetfire could feel it…he was in loved by Starscream. Starscream came near and kissed him to his lips, Jetfire managed to stop crying, as Starscream held him close to his chest on his side. Swore and protect…Starscream recalled in mind, he loved him and won't give a chance to lose him.

---

Starscream: "First, Skywarp then Soundwave then Thunderblast and now Sideways! Are you kidding me!?!" Jess looked back at the angry seeker.

Jess: "Hey, i got you together again, you know!" Hand-size Thundercracker appeared and sat upon the desk.

Thundercracker: "Consider yourself lucky, Starscream. I don't get a shot on Jetfire and i don't get one at all!" Starscream looked at him confusely.

Starscream: "What happened to you?" Jessica snatched him off the desk.

Jess: "Isn't he cute? Wheeljack had a problem with his one of his invention so he accidentally changed him in a smaller size. Does that answer your question?"

Starscream: "Plenty."


	8. Stolen from the Start

**Warning: Minor Sexual Contents** is involved in this chapter.

**Chapter 8**

**Stolen from the Start**

It was nice, that Starscream had scared off of Jetfire depression last night, it made him happier to see him smile again. Thundercracker, Thunderblast, Skywarp and Soundwave was enjoying outside with Skyshadow. All played a fancy game of tag…Skywarp chased Thunderblast near, everyone scrambled. Slightly Starscream sat down and watched.

"Lose it and weep!" Skywarp answered as he tagged Thundercracker, Thundercracker soon use air speed to tag Soundwave. All had scrambled along each other. Jetfire was totally enjoying himself in this game, not so often he plays games with everyone back home so it was his chance. Starscream felted depressed as he remembered, Jetfire was Autobot on a duty soon he had to go home and leave the Decepticons clan. Then he senses Sideways walked beside him.

"Where have you been?" He asked, Sideways sighed, crossing his arms.

"See if the construction of the missile was done yet." He answered, Starscream nearly forgotten about that, he hoped Jetfire had warned his company about that, he looked up to Sideways.

"So is it done?" He asked briefly, Sideways looked at him.

"Done, of course, it would be ready to fire this Tuesday and those Autobots deserves what they get." He responded Starscream glitch, that when Jetfire goes and end his mission returns to his real home. Starscream stood up.

"Well...um…I'm certainly gonna enjoy that." He lied, if he drags Jetfire out of the missile danger, he will never forgive him about his team deaths. "If you don't mind, I gonna go." Starscream scat off, this was getting a little bit of suspicious, thought Sideways.

That night, after the warning, Jetfire sneak out of his room, to the construction site. There was the enormous missile, finished and cleaned.

"I'm in." He whispered in his commutation link.

_"Alright, let make this easy and possible, Jetfire." _Jazz recalled on thy other end, Jetfire approached the missile latch, opening it viewing many circuits. Slowly Jetfire disconnected the circuits the ones he know and it had too. So the missile would be appeal as empty as it was fired.

"What are you doing here?" Jetfire spook as he was caught, he looked as he seen Soundwave looking at him at his doings.

"I'm doing this for a reason, Soundwave."

"Are you what I think you are?" Jetfire thought, he meant Autobot probably yeah…what else could he think. Jetfire sighed and slightly answered.

"I guess you can say…I am."

"Thanks for being honest…" Jetfire perked up confused, as Soundwave turned away. "Do what you must, I don't care." He walked away but stops midway from the doors. "Autobot," Jetfire was surprised as Soundwave had let him go without a taunt or a warning, he just left like that. Jetfire smiled, he thought he was a goner for sure.

"Done," He quickly had sneak away from the construction after disabling the missile. Finally Jetfire reached to bed to rest, he lay there wondering about Soundwave assent. He let him go and did whatever that might cause troubles for the Decepticons. But why…first Starscream now Soundwave, who next and why do they betray their own clan? Jetfire wondered his mind wildly, he wasn't sure at all. As he lay there on his back, thinking. He sense something, he got up and check it out.

Down the hall, it was quiet and it was already late at night, Jetfire approached Starscream dorm. Wanted to know and had someone with him to check out what wrong, he knocked on the door. Nothing, Jetfire sighed as he turned around. He didn't see it coming; someone knocked him against a wall, holding on his wrists. Jetfire gasped, as he views his optics to the Decepticon leader.

"Hello there…Skyshadow, taking a midnight scroll?" Jetfire panted as Megatron released him. "If you have time, come to my quarters. I have some issues to discuss." Was that threat, he wasn't sure, lucky for him, Megatron left dumbfounded. It was his chance to leave the Decepticons home once and for all, but as he thought about thy others, he didn't want to leave them…especially Starscream.

The doors slide opened to the darkest room, Jetfire ever been before. He spotted Megatron, facing his back at him.

"Come in, and come closer, Skyshadow." Jetfire gulped as he obeyed, this was sake for his friends, he must've back down now. Megatron appeals over him, smiling. "I heard rumors, about you…" Was that good news or bad, Jetfire thought. "You're pretty advanced, and were grown of fond of Starscream lackeys." Jetfire smiled as he thought there nothing to worry about but with Megatron that was unsure.

"Anything I do, sire!" He spoken stiffly, Megatron smile widen.

"I know…" Jetfire was startled, Megatron had taken his wrist, and placed him over the bed, Jetfire spook as Megatron lurked nearer. Evil as he is, he was pretty sneaky. "Tell me Skyshadow, why do people appeals over you?" He asked lowly, Jetfire grunted in pain as his wrists were tightening from his grasp.

"I don't know," He cried out, Megatron didn't believed him, then he shift his hand over his face, Jetfire freaked as he reached to touch his visor. Hoping he didn't deactivate his mask. Which he did, mistakenly, Megatron was shocked, and so was Jetfire.

"That face," He whispered deeply, he memorized once he held a baby in his hands that contains a face of magnificence. Now he met the same child, he tried to kidnap before right now, he was under him. Jetfire cried, as Megatron bitten him along his neck. "I remember…" Jetfire was tortured more badly then Starscream can do. Megatron wanted him so badly with that face, he wanted it.

"Megatron…!" Megatron spooked as he got up, his doors were opened as Starscream had fired his blaster at him, the leader spook as he was shot to his shoulder blade, Jetfire use this time to flee with Starscream as his rescuer.

"Starscream…!" He was angry, Megatron marched out his quarters and find them, running down the hallway, he fired and managed to blast Starscream to his leg. Starscream gasped as he fallen, Jetfire was terrify, he came and help him. Both had escaped the Decepticons grounds that night, with violence and everything. "I found him…" Megatron recalled as Sideways appeared behind him.

"So does that face remind you of anybody?"

"Thank you…Sideways…you been a big help…" Megatron whispered dearly, he left Sideways stood alone.

Jetfire had took Starscream to a safe point far from the Decepticons range, he lead him against a huge flat rock, Starscream slightly as his leg was in a painful situation.

"Does it hurt?" Jetfire asked anxiety, he checked as Starscream sighed.

"Of course…just a bit…that all…" He responded, Jetfire tighten his fist, of anger.

"I'm sorry…" He spoke, as he didn't know his visor mask was turned off and Starscream had reached for him. After a few minutes Jetfire panted, as Starscream continued the torment. "Starscream…" He whispered. He looked up to him, smiling.

"I can make you feel better, you know…Jetfire." It been awhile since he said his name, Jetfire blushed deeply. Starscream touch had totally consumed him. Starscream stop, as Jetfire dazedly looked up to him. Jetfire reached for him for an embrace, he slowly given kisses pecks on his cheek. Starscream smiled as he found a free spot on his neck. Jetfire let him, take it over. He was rushing it, as he laid him to the ground. Seeing Jetfire panting, and blushing, he adores it as he came down to join him.

---

Jess: "Jetfire, you okay?" She was walking by, and seen Jetfire nearby curled up.

Jetfire: "Do you have to add Megatron for the liking?" Jess kneed beside him.

Jess: "At least that in the story, not in real life, Jetfire." He appeals over and smiled.

Jetfire: "Thank you...Jessica..." She smiled and walked off.

Jess: "The roughest chapter, i ever written and more pain occurs from the next."


	9. Tears are Painless

**Warning: High Tormented ****scenes**

** in this chapter. **

**Chapter 9**

**Tears are Painless**

Jetfire awaken in the morning, his hand was spread with Starscream fingers between them and he smiled as he aware of it. Suddenly there was cry, he recognized that call it was Thunderblast. He came to see, there, Megatron and his troops held Soundwave and Thunderblast to their knees. Without thinking Jetfire came to thy view. This was surprise to them…

"Skyshadow, I was looking for you…" Megatron had spoken comforting as he stared within that visor of his. Jetfire flinched with anger.

"Skyshadow…!" Thunderblast cried as Jetfire shivered his shoulders.

"Get out of here, this is a trap!" Soundwave recalled loudly, as Jetfire huffed. Megatron looked at them dearly.

"He already knows…" First Jetfire looked up, and walked forward to greet Megatron personally. "Now that a good boy, come closer where I can see you better…"

Sideways perked up his head, to him obey, interesting there was more then meets the eye with this one. Megatron came near, circling around Skyshadow. Jetfire flinched as Megatron moved one his arms behind back, with fancy arm lock. Megatron using his other hand held his chin high. His mask became disabled.

"Let them go, they weren't part of this!" Jetfire gasped, as the arm lock glitch it pain. Megatron hissed breathily.

"They were since you came along…" Megatron slashed to him to the ground, Thunderblast and Soundwave was shocked, weakly Jetfire seat up to his knees, his arms to support him up. Until he was jerked up to the sky, Megatron held him among his neck, he soon shoved his hand to his chest of the Decepticon insignia was laid. Jetfire screamed of the throbbing. "You're nothing but an Autobot!" His insignia had changed into his true form, an autobot. Jetfire was drop to the ground again, painfully reducing the pain.

_"Jetfire..!" _That call…it was from Jazz, Jetfire cried shamelessly.

"Help me…Prime…" Megatron viewed himself a lash whip.

"Since I was long ago too late to steal you that face mean nothing to me." He started slashing the whip, to his face. Jetfire glimpsed hold of the returning pain. Sideways, he enjoyed the sufferings of an autobot.

_"Jetfire, no…!" _He could hear, Jazz crying for him, Jetfire ignored the call and focus on the pain. His face was scratched and bruised, he didn't care it was just a face that means nothing but to attract of. Soundwave struggled, he couldn't believe Jetfire went though all of this to get them.

"Stupid, autobot…!" Soundwave cried, Sideways was surprised, he seen Thunderblast crying and Soundwave yelling at him. They care…Sideways heard in his thoughts. He shook the feeling away.

"Stop it!" Megatron halt as he recognizes that call, there on the ground, barely making his reach for them. Starscream held his gun tight aiming it at Megatron. "Leave him alone!" Starscream hesitated with his shot, Megatron smiled as he came down to reach his hand to Jetfire neck.

"Dare you to shoot, Starscream. If you do everyone on your team will die eventually." Starscream flinched, as he was losing his sight.

"What did you do with the twins?"

"Those seekers are back home, in their new room, don't worry, no harm would come to them yet after I finished Skyshadow here." He grinned. Jetfire twitched, Starscream seen it as he thrown his blaster away.

"You win…for once…" Megatron then looked back to his troops and Thrust.

"Let's go, we'll deal this in a more privately area." Thrust came by and grabbed Starscream at his arm and started to drag him along, with his leg broken he can't walk as the others were taken. Slightly Jetfire watched them go then Megatron looked back to the imposter. "Come, when you're ready to face more pain, Skyshadow…" He turned around but stop as he mistaken his himself, he looked back. "Or should I say, Jetfire." Jetfire cried, as he left on the way, as Starscream was dragged by Thrust. There he captured his wrist; Jetfire looked up to see him.

"Don't cry…just get outta here…" He was pulled off as Thrust had hauled him apart from him, Jetfire return to his tears.

_"Jetfire, are you okay?" _Jetfire perked up from his commutation as Jazz spoke. _"Don't worry, Optimus and the others are on the way!" _

"No…" Jazz spooked, what was he thinking? "I don't need them…I have to deal with this alone…"

_"But sire, no!" _Jetfire had shut his commutation circuit off, this totally freaked Jazz that he lost connection. Jetfire stood up, weaken already with that face, he was badly abused. But in his thoughts, he must do the best he can, as he approached the doors of the Decepticons home…it opened as he marched straight in with his mask back on, he wouldn't get any stares from everybody in there that doesn't know about this. On his way to Megatron, he spotted a couple of Decepticons bullying a lowly Deception alone. He stared and watch, didn't do anything. Studying their violence way of life, as he remembered the friends he made in this academy, they were into bloodshed, but Jetfire found, their emotions, they care each other and stick together then anyone else, Jetfire sighed as he walked by. Ignoring the fact of the violence, that the Decepticons were raised to be. He approached the throne room as he except they will be, the doors slide opened revealing him to the crowd who his true identify.

"Come in, soldier. You're welcomed." Megatron responded, who was seating in his throne, watching the wandering Autobot come in near approaching to everyone sight well except Soundwave, Thunderblast and Sideways, they were no way here.

"Where, the others…?" Megatron smiled slyly, as Jetfire glanced his optics around him, he seen Starscream struggling in Thrust hold.

"Your two buddies are with the twins, and the traitor, I kicked him out of this." Jetfire flinched as he looked aside. "Remove that mask, so I can see," Jetfire obeyed he reduced his visor off, viewing his bruised face. Megatron snickered of what he done. "Lovely…" He got up and came down to greet him. A slap had hit him, Jetfire held his cries as it was no good to do. Megatron reviewed his last lesson, with the whip in hand. Jetfire was slashed, as he came down to his knees, defeated. "Ungrateful wretch," Jetfire sighed aside, as Megatron returned the hits. Starscream was yelping.

"Dammit, Jetfire, why can't you just run!?" Multiply hits already, Jetfire kept his still. Starscream was getting angrier at the second. Megatron stop, as he faced Thrust.

"Let him go to see his honey." Thrust obeyed with a yes sire, Starscream ran to him with glitches pain in his leg. "Besides his face so tainted of hate..."

"Jetfire, you idiot, why didn't listen me for once!?" Jetfire slowly looked up to Starscream sadly.

"I couldn't leave you…or the others…" He whispered out, Starscream shuddered. He placed his arms around him with a comfortable embrace.

"You…idiot…"

"This face of mine just draws attention, doesn't it?" Starscream grunted, as he tightens the hug.

"It means nothing to me, only your spark, I care…" He confessed as Jetfire appeals over with a smile, Starscream then laid one to his lips. Megatron rolled his optics of disappointment love. He pulled Starscream away from him, as he returned more hacking strikes. "Megatron, stop it!" He didn't listen; he didn't care, as long he enjoyed his fun.

"Stop right there, Megatron." Megatron spook as he raise his optics to see.

"Optimus…" He hissed, Optimus with Hotshot, Scattershot and Red Alert was reporting in duty. And their assignment was to rescue their comrade. Megatron growled angrily, as Optimus and the Autobots approached near.

"It over Megatron, you let go, Jetfire and everyone else who badly abused here."

"Who let you in!?!" He recalled. Optimus huffed as Sideways appears beside him.

"With you beating us to scraps, I think it unfair that you get all the fun." Sideways recalled, Megatron snarled angrily.

"Why you traitor…" Megatron wasn't pleased of him, and the next best thing, he let them go, he have no interest of hitting Jetfire anymore, he had scratched his face enough already.

That day, the Autobots had rescued Jetfire and other more. Holding on over Red Alert shoulder, Jetfire slipped as Soundwave gotten him midair. He held tight, as Jetfire weakly looked up to him. Starscream grew jealously within seconds.

"Are you okay?" Soundwave answered, Jetfire slightly nodded.

"Just a bit…" He whispered out, Soundwave sighed as he held him tighter.

"Ahem, if you don't mind, Jetfire is in need of doctor, so I suggest you let him go, Soundwave." Starscream recalled as Soundwave smiled.

"Your just jealous, Starscream."

---

Jetfire: "Aren't you just cute, Thundercracker?" The mini seeker flew and landed to his palm.

Thundercracker: "Hey Jetfire, did Jessica finished the story yet?" Jetfire shook his no. "No...really i thought she was done!"

Jetfire: "I think, i recall, she writing one more chapter." Then they spotted Jessica been chased by Starscream fiery!

Jess: "Run away!" Jetfire sighed as he understood now.

Jetfire: "I think, Starscream didn't like the ending much." Thundercracker sighed as he sat down.

Thundercracker: "Tell me about it..."


	10. Shower Love?

**Chapter 10**

**Shower Love?**

In the Autobots Headquarters, in the infirmary, there was Starscream lying in the patient bed, looking up to the white ceiling, he looked to his side where Jetfire laid peacefully. Needing for some company, serious by him, he caught up, walking over managing with his broken leg. He reached his destination, as Jetfire awoken.

"Starscream…" He whispered quietly, Starscream smiled as Jetfire understand what he wanted to do, he shifted over as Starscream joined him in a single bed. Jetfire then cuddled near to his chest, as Starscream placed a hand over him, comforting as much as he can. Jetfire felt asleep quick, as Starscream slightly smiled. Then someone came in with tray of medial items.

"Am I interrupting anything?" It was Red Alert doing his duty calls, Starscream looked down to Jetfire who was peacefully asleep, and he looked up to Red Alert.

"No…not at all…" Red Alert smiled, as he set the tray down. Starscream returned staring Jetfire slumber.

"You love him, don't you?"

"More then my own spark can give…" Starscream recalled as Red Alert smiled then he sat down on the chair.

"Starscream…" Starscream perked up to Red Alert. "Do, what you must give to swore and protect him."

"I will…" He whispered his respond as he felt a sleep after.

After of couple days, just outside of the Autobots grounds, Thundercracker bumped volleyball and pasted to Hotshot. They were playing games, both Autobots and Decepticons, well only the six, as only Soundwave, Jazz and Scattershot joined, Skywarp pick out of pretty flowers as he could find, and past it to Thunderblast, she embarrassed as he did. Sideways was thy only one not playing but just doodling, a picture. Wheeljack soon came by for the fresh air and noticed Sideways, all alone, doodling something. He came down and sat beside.

"What you got there, Sideswiping…?"

"It's Sideways, autobot, get it straight."

"Just teasing…you don't have to make a fuss about it." Wheeljack responded as Sideways sighs. "Anyway, nice portrait," Sideways glare at his sketch he did, there he simply drew a flower, the same flower, he remembered dropped in front of Jetfire.

"Where, Jetfire?"

"He needed to wash off, the colorings, I did on him. He thought looking as a Decepticon was just a bit too dark for him."

"How do you manage to wash it off?"

"I gave him a formula that washes-out paints that all." Sideways smiled, Wheeljack knowledge can be use for sometimes.

"Pretty smart, for an Autobot, I apprentice that." Wheeljack was shocked to hear. He impressed Sideways himself, what a score of his knowledge.

Inside, the showers, Jetfire step in, of the running water. He let the water damped him, as he used the formula to wash away the colorings, in there, he remembered the times, he spends his time with he really enjoyed it, he thought. He soon was finished. He stepped out grabbing a towel, to drying up the wetness. Then there was knock, he didn't bother to look up, as he was drying his face.

"You almost done there, Jetfire, the commander is waiting." Starscream recalled waiting at the entrance, Jetfire wiped the towel away, as he appeals his face over to Starscream. Starscream steam red, in a blushing way, his face was pure, back to his ordinary beauty but with more cleanness then ever, Starscream immediate leaked a nosebleed, he turned around, hoping he won't see his cuteness anymore. Jetfire was shocked. He came by, with a towel in hand.

"Here, let me help you…" Jetfire turned Starscream around, as he wiped his nose. The bleeding had stop but not his heart, Starscream appeals over to Jetfire who smiled to see, that his blood was no more. "There is that much better Star…" He was startled as he taken to his wrist as Starscream pulled him in, and laid one to his lips. Jetfire smiled, as he kept his still, near Starscream.

The End

---

Starscream: "Now that much better!" He finished reading the final chapter. He noticed Jess was resting in her bed. "What are you doing sleeping so early it only 11pm!"

Jess: "Got first day of school tomorrow that why..."

Thundercracker: "Wait! Don't sleep, you gotta change me back!"


End file.
